Unnoticed Passion
by crazygurf123
Summary: Mai and Azula always butt head on the show. What do they do behind the sences. Fleashmen Warning.Freaky Sex.


**Title:** Unnoticed Passion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Avatar's characters or any of their shows.

**Author:** Crazygurf123

**Rating:** NC-17

**AN: **I notice there wasn't a lot of this pairing and I've decided to do something a little different. ;)

**Warning:** Contains lesbian sex and a little something else

Azula's P.O.V

I sat board on my bed in my private room on the ship to Omoshu. I sat dressed in loose red pants and a tight fire nation t-shirt. Since it was late at night I wanted to be more comfortable. I really dislike the idea of having to do all this work to please my father, but I have to I guess, that's what a good daughter and princess does right?

I walk over and flop onto my bed and just sit there thinking about how this whole avatar mess has changed my life, when I hear a quiet knock on my door.

I sit up slowly and stare at the door,"Who is it", I question knowing that no one would really disturb me in the middle of the night unless it was an emergency.

"It's me", I hear a flat and drawn out voice respond, it's Mai.

"Come in", I tell her and soon after she enters. She's wearing a short black sleeping gown that stops a couple inches above her knees, quite the contrast from her usual attire.

"So what did you need Mai", I ask her still pondering over why she is here and why she's wearing that gown.

She glides over to me and sits soundlessly next to me. She opens her mouth to speak and as she does a slight blush covers her cheeks. Mai is blushing, wow.

"I came to tell you something or rather show you", she explains.

I raise my right eyebrow curiously, "And what is it that you needed to show me", I ask still curious about why she's here.

She takes a big breath and before I know lips are pressed desperately against mine. I gasp at the suddenness of it all. I feel here lips move against mine and slowly start to respond to the kiss. I slowly close my eyes as the kiss heats up. I grab her arms and lift her up easily and place her onto my lap.

She puts her arms around my neck forcing me deeper into the kiss. Soon later I feel her tounge peek put and lick at my lips and soon after we're batteling tounges. I run my hands down her back and feel her softly moan into the kiss. I grab her ass and gently start kneading it. When this happens, she groans and starts slowly rocking into me. I can feel myself starting to get hard, yes I have penis get over it.

She takes her arms from around my neck and runs them down my chest and gently squeezes my already hard nipples.

I moan and slowly break the kiss. We're both breathing heavy and staring at each other with lustful gazes. I take off my shirt show off my toned body to her. She gently pushes me down on the bed and straddles me.

"I going to make you feel so good baby", she tells me and I fell myself get more excited. She kisses me gently before, placing slow and soft kisses down my neck and my jaw. I moan as she sucks on my collarbone. She makes her way down to my chest where she gently sucks on and bites my nipples. I feel myself get harder with every lick of her tongue.

I guess she can feel my excitement too, because the next thing she does is take my hard dick in her hand and rubs me thorough my pants.

Ugh that feels so good, god I want to come.

"Oh aren't you happy to see me", she chuckles.

I glare at her for a second, but soon I just continue to moan as she rubs me harder. She sits up and slowly pulls off her gown, now she's wearing a smile, that's all she's wearing. I stare at her body, her round breast and her toned stomach and her glistening pussy lips, she's so wet already.

"Like what you see princess", she asks seductively and I nod silently, still staring at her beautiful body. She slides down my body and grasps the edge of my pants; I lift my hips as she slides off the material. My 10 inch hard member springs into the air and seems to point directly at her as if calling out to her.

She stares at my cock before grabbing it in her hand, she leans down and gently starts to lick the tip of my penis and gods it really feels good. I groan as she licks over my silt where my pre-cum is dripping out steadily. I grab her hair and force her face downward, she takes the hint and opens her mouth and slides it over the tip of my cock. She gets about 6 inches in her mouth before stopping. She starts to quickly bob her head and starts sucking my dick really hard.

I start to sweat and breath heavily; she's really good at this. After awhile I feel some pressure in my balls and I know I'm about to come, but she suddenly stops and takes me out of her mouth.

"No keep going", I whine wanting my release really badly.

She smiles, "I told you I was going to make you feel good and I'm going too", she replies. She lifts herself up and places her wet pussy directly over my throbbing member. Then she gently lowers herself onto me and I feel her tight, wet walls take in all 10 inches of my cock. We both moan at the feel of me being in her. She lets herself adjust to my size before slowly moving up and down my member.

Soon she starts to speed up and the room is filled with scream, yells and moans from both of us.

"OH YES, OH GOD, OH YES GOOD YOU FELL SO GOOD", Mai yells out.

"OH FUCK MAI , YEAH, RIDE ME, RIDE ME REAL GOOD BABY".

"GOD I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY, YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD".

She places her hands on my shoulders trying to steady herself. I place my hands on her hips using them to maintain the pace we have.

A couple of minutes later I feel the familiar pressure in the bottom of my stomach.

"Oh fuck Mai I'm, I'm going to cum", I yell out.

"Oh Gods me too", she grunts out as she pounds herself onto me. A couple minutes later sure enough I feel Mai's walls tighten around my cock and she finally releases. I cum seconds after shooting load after load of cum into her.

We both finish out our orgasms with the last few jerks of hips and squirts of cum. We both sigh in relief as we finish and I collapse on the bed with her on top me still. She gently lifts herself up making my now softening cock slide out of her. She them lays down next to me and cuddles up to me laying her head on my chest. I, of course wrap my arm around her.

"God that was so good babe we should do this random thing more often", Mai tells me with a smile on her face.

I kiss her softly on the lips," We'll do whatever you want to lover", I whisper to her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

So I kind of wanted to do something different and I thought giving Azula a penis might spice it up just a little more and I felt a little nasty tonight. Well. let me know what you think.


End file.
